1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device that has a cabinet having a surface on which a tabular electronic part is disposed parallel to the surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, as exemplified by a notebook personal computer (hereafter referred to as note PC), has multiple electronic parts incorporated therein.
One example of such an electronic device is an electronic part having a plate-like shape like a communication module in which circuit parts are mounted on a board. Preferably, such a tabular electronic part should be mounted in parallel to a surface of a cabinet of a note PC in order to make the note PC thin.
However, as high-density multiple electronic parts are mounted in the cabinet of the note PC and the size of the note PC should be minimized for portability, it is often difficult to leave a working clearance for incorporating a tabular electronic part in the cabinet, which deteriorates assembling performance.
In this regard, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-246753 discloses a printed board holding structure, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-124607 discloses an earth spring device disposed between two boards that are separated and interposed by a frame. However, both techniques have nothing to do with difficulty in installation of a tabular electronic part.